Video service providers currently provide multiple services and programs, including cable television, network television, and video on demand, to their customers. In some instances, individual customers may receive combinations of these multiple services from a single video service provider.
Video service providers may protect video services using security assertion markup language (SAML), which is a standard for exchanging authentication and authorization information between an identity provider, such as a security token service, and a service provider. Security token services are known to transfer security information in SAML assertions. SAML assertions may contain statements (including authentication statements, attribute statements, and authorization decision statements) that allow the service providers to make determinations with regard to a requesting party.